Slumber Party
|artist = ft. |year = 2016 |dlc = June 13, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |difficulty = |effort = |nogm =3 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 136 |kcal = |dura = |nowc = SlumberParty |audio = |choreo = Isaiah Rashaadhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZThdWxl9qv/?taken-by=isaiahrashaad1 |perf = Paola Guivel (P1)File:Paolo slumber party.jpg Valeria Ixquic (P2) Luana Guitart (P3) Anastasia One (P4) }}"Slumber Party" by featuring is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by an all-female dance crew. The wardrobe is heavily influenced by traditional Asian fashion trends. P1 P1 is a girl dressed in a maroon purple top with a Chinese neck and bouffant, frilly skirt attached to the lower end of the top. She is also wearing golden-yellow leggings with red heels. She also happens to wear a pair of Korean (tassels) around the neck of the dress. Her hair is styled in the form of a tight top bun secured with simple hairpins. The dress is unbuttoned in the chest region, showing her black bra. She has a long black glove on her right arm and wears a yellow glove on her left hand. P2 P2 is a girl who wears a golden sleeveless suit which extends as a skirt only on the back. She wears a back inner strapless body-suit with red leggings and yellow heeled shoes. There is a golden ring over the leggings on her right leg. A pair of the frilly braided shoulder accessories is also worn. Her hair is done up as a top bun with bangs. There is a red strip of hair among her bangs that is slightly longer than the bangs and the bun is secured by a Japanese-style ogi-bira or hairpin. P3 P3 is a girl wearing a red Chinese-style dress unbuttoned right above her chest. The center of the dress, covering her stomach and chest, is made of black fabric. She also wears yellow leggings with red heels. Her hair is a simple tight bun, but over her head are two Japanese fans adorned in an alternate arrangement. The fans are red and maroon-purple in color. P4 P4 is a girl wearing a sleeveless red-and-yellow body suit that forms a cross around the neck and connects behind the neck to form a Chinese collar. The front of the dress is yellow with a pair of red tassels hanging from each side of her waist. The sides and the back of the dress are red and extend to form a half-skirt. There is a pair of golden tight shorts right beneath the top. Under the shorts, she wears maroon-purple leggings with black heels. She wears a pasted down tight hairstyle, with the hair being swept behind and tied into a bun, but a part of it waves forwards to the forehead, while still being pasted down to the scalp. From the bun behind two thin braids come around the shoulder and rest on her chest. Over her hair is a red headgear that has two red tassels hanging on either side. Slumberparty coach 1.png|P1 Slumberparty coach 2.png|P2 Slumberparty coach 3.png|P3 Slumberparty coach 4.png|P4 Background In the chorus, the background consists of traditional Chinese umbrellas that extend up and to the right and in multi directions by the dancers movements then it fades in a structure when moved. In the verse and the intro, the background changes to a sauna setting with two lanterns on either side of the room glowing in a rosy color. There is a diamond shape in the center with the same circle design in the middle as the umbrella seen before in the chorus. The wood carvings in the background show text written in the style of Chinese calligraphy. During the bridge, the background goes back to the sauna but now in a shade of purple. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your right arm and wave your right index finger. Gold Move 2: Kick your left leg out and throw your right arm down. Gold Move 3: * P1 and P3: After lowering your torso to the left, raise your arms up. * P2 and P4: After lowering your torso to the right, raise your arms up. Slumberparty gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Slumberparty gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Slumberparty gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Slumberparty gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Slumberparty gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Slumberparty gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *''Slumber Party'' is the seventh song by Britney Spears in the series. **This is her fifth song to be a dance crew. ***This is also her fourth song to be an all-female dance crew. *"F**king" is censored. **This does not happen on the preview on Chromecasthttps://youtu.be/Ia-TE41YGtI, and on the https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez29ri2F2ho&feature=youtu.be version. *The gameplay previews uploaded to the justdancegame and justdanceGB channels were removed from YouTube and the respective game websites on September 29, 2017. *''Slumber Party'' does not appear on the full track list on the official Ubisoft website.https://just-dance.ubisoft.com/en-us/tracklist/index.aspx (Archived) *In the song list video, Slumber Party is not featured.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7CgRU8rY1k *An unused avatar for P2 can be found in the game files. Its color scheme is slightly altered from the final version of the avatar. *Even though Tinashe is credited in the final game, the gameplay features the solo version of the song, with only Britney Spears singing. **However, Tinashe can be heard at some part of the song, but mostly her recognizable line in the song is "I go crazy for you". **She was present in , however.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez29ri2F2ho&feature=youtu.be *P3 messes up with the hand movements during some parts of the chorus. *Before and after the wave move; on camera consoles P1's moves are counted twice, but on remote consoles her moves are counted once. **For the rest of the coaches their moves are counted twice on both remote and camera consoles. Gallery Game Files Slumberparty cover generic.jpg|''Slumber Party'' Slumberparty cover albumcoach.png| album coach Slumberparty cover albumbkg.png| album background SlumberParty BC.jpg| cover Slumberparty banner bkg.png| menu banner Slumberparty p2 beta ava.png|P2 s avatar SlumberParty_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Slumberparty menu.png|''Slumber Party'' on the menu SPCoachSelect.png| coach selection screen slumberparty jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Slumber party teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/910171652268236801 Others Slumberparty thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Slumberparty thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Britney Spears - Slumber Party ft. Tinashe Gameplays Slumber Party - Just Dance 2018 (8th-Gen) Slumber Party - Just Dance 2019 Slumber Party - Just Dance Now Extraction Slumber Party - Just Dance 2018 Extraction References Site Navigation es:Slumber Party tr:Slumber Party Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Britney Spears Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Anastasia One Category:Luana Guivel Category:Paola Guivel Category:Valeria Ixquic Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:Clean versions